


Latenight Talk

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chit chat, Fluffy, Late night chat, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, kau tahu?" Yang dipanggil bergumam. Membikin Tony geli karena lehernya bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latenight Talk

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, si Iron Man tidak bisa tidur.

Rengkuhan lengan kekar yang melindunginya pun tak kunjung membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

Bibir ranum si-pemeluk-dari-belakang-Tony-Stark menempel pada cekung leher ex-playboy jenius, mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Sesekali ia menyesap aroma khas Tony Stark dari posisinya.

"Steve, kau tahu?" Yang dipanggil bergumam. Membikin Tony geli karena lehernya bergetar.  
"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu." Ia mengelus-elus lengan pria yang dicintainya.

Steve mengecup pipi Tony. Senyum bahagia terpatri--tak akan terlihat, toh tak ada lampu penerangan di kamar ini (minus arc reactor Tony)

"Aku juga." Ucapnya tulus. "Sekarang tidurlah, we have a big day tommorow,"

Steve (dan lengan kekarnya) membalik posisi tidur Tony (yang membelakanginya) kemudian kembali merengkuhnya. 

Steve suka memeluk Tony, dan Tony suka jika di peluk Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers (c) Marvel  
> Latenight Talk (c) KiKYUU
> 
> Hanya cerita yang terinspirasi oleh delusi seorang fujoshi dimalam hari.
> 
> Jika ada typo mohon dimaklumi. Toh seperti yang sudah dikata diatas. Ini malam hari. (Waktu update)


End file.
